Spider-Brothers: Into The Spider-Verse
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto thought he was just gonna help his brother, Peter, out of his funk, it's been 2 weeks since the divorce between Peter and MJ, but now, the two ended up in another universe altogether, not only does he have to get his brother out of his depression, they now have to find a way back home, and try and teach a new Spider-Man along the way. Up For Adoption.


**After watching the movie, I can't help but think of that movie being mixed with my own creation, Spider Brothers, it would certainly make an interesting story.**

**Also I must apologise for any spoilers, if you haven't seen the movie yet then you probably wouldn't want to read this.**

**If anyone is interested in adopting this idea, please inform me.**

**Spider-Brothers: Into The Spider-Verse**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Peter's Apartment**

It was gonna be one of those days for Naruto, here he was trying to get Peter back on his feet after the unfortunate divorce from his wife, Mary Jane Watson.

After a couple of weeks, Naruto was hoping that Peter would get back on his feet, to always get up, but lo and behold, here he was seeing Peter with a gut, not the six pack abs that he and Naruto were known for as The Spider-Brothers, looking at Peter, Naruto couldn't believe how far he's fallen, at the moment Peter was on his mattress, trying to eat a slice of pizza that was bending in the middle, watching telly.

That is until Peter's eyes caught movement at the door, his eyes darting towards the area, of course what he wasn't expecting was his adopted brother Naruto, standing at the bottom of the mattress, giving Peter a deadpan look, all the while Peter had his mouth wide open, his hand slowly moving towards the gob holding the pizza.

Naruto, still with the deadpan look, raised an eyebrow, sending the message as clear as day, 'Really, you're really just gonna sit there and grow your stomach.' Before anything could be said, wind started blowing around them, even though there was no windows open, Peter's pizza slice started blowing upwards, causing both to look up, seeing a strange, flashing, multi-coloured black portal, Naruto's eyes were in shock, so was Peter's even though he was still trying to eat the pizza.

Thankfully, both were wearing their costumes, though Peter was wearing sweatpants instead, along with nothing on his feet.

Naruto chucked his clothes towards a corner of the room, webbing it to the wall so he doesn't lose anything, quickly pulling his mask on. (A.N. The Dark Suit Outfit, since it was a gift from Black Cat.)

Just as Naruto was finished changing, the "hole" began sucking up the brothers, pulling them towards the anomaly, both tried sending a web-line to the floor, with Peter catching his mask with another web-line to catch it, quickly putting the mask on, unfortunately the pull was too strong, causing both their lines to snap, just as the portal began closing Peter tried webbing at his pizza, but the closed up, causing the slice to only hit the ceiling.

**The Other-Side **

Suddenly, both Spiders shot out of the portal like a bullet from a gun, sending them into two different paths, both ricocheting against buildings and roads, as Naruto bounced against a building the "somewhat" protective aura vanished, just seconds before he hit another building, "O-Okay, that one hurt~" The people on the other side of the glass were confused.

Due to the impact, Naruto slowly pealed off the window, falling towards the ground, shaking his head, he quickly fires a web-line and swings to safety on top of a building, sitting down he pulled his mask up slightly, showing a few bruises on his face here and there, but they were slowly healing, screwing his eyes slightly, trying to get his vision together, he spotted the New York screen, showing a news report of a blond Peter Parker being killed in the line of duty as Spider-Man, luckily, Naruto knew he(blond Peter) wasn't his(Naruto) brother.

After a few minutes of getting his head together, giving his face enough time to heal, Naruto quickly puts his mask back on, being thankful to their suits having built-in GPS trackers, that they can find each other easily.

Finding a ping, Naruto began making his way towards the church, being confused as to why Peter wold go there.

**Church**

Once arriving there, he spots his brother approaching someone kneeling in front of a gravestone, almost like they were praying.

Naruto was close by, sticking to the side of a building, "What the heck are you doing Pete, you must be so out of the game that you've become this rusty?" Naruto whispers to himself.

His red lenses narrowed in curiosity, that is until Peter grabbed the kid's shoulder, causing the teen to quickly turn around and grab Peter's hand, but what widened Naruto's eyes and lenses was the sudden electric shock that sent Peter flying, as well as Peter accidentally firing a web-line at the kid, pulling him along.

Naruto was in a state of shock, "That kid has the same venom blast as me, or at least, something similar!" Again he whispered.

While Naruto was still surprised at the turn of events, the kid in a Halloween costume of Spider-Man was checking Peter out, wondering how Peter was still alive.

That is until a pair of police officers caught the teen's attention, in a rush of panic, along with having no idea how to work the web-shooters, he picked Peter up and began trying to run away, using Peter's other web-shooter to accidentally latch onto a train, scaring the child in the window, unfortunately, the train pulled the two away.

Naruto was running along a building, trying to catch up to the two, but because it was a train it was a little difficult, plus the kid was all over the place, at one point Naruto flinched when Peter hit a window, with his head being covered by a snowman's head, while in the air, "Ugh~ Pete's gonna feel that in the morning."

Soon the train pulled to a stop, though before that the web-line was around Peter's wrist, causing the two to spin around, until the end of the spin caused the web-line to snap, making both Peter and the teen to fall onto the road, all the while people were still walking by.

The teen, raising his arm says out loud, "Do you guys think you can just go around," The people ignored the duo, the teen's arm falling back to his side, "Great~ thanks for the help New York(!)" He finishes with a groan.

Naruto managed to see this, hangs upside down on the underside of the train-bridge(Not sure if that's what it's called) and lowers himself towards the pair and says to the teen, "Ye~ah, that's New York for ya kid, no matter what dimension you're from, New Yorkers will always be New Yorkers." (A.N. No offence New York.)

Hearing the voice, the looks up and see another Spider-Man, this one looking much more intimidating that the Spider-Men he knew, what with the red-lenses, "W-Who are you!?" Quickly getting, the teen get's into a fight or flight stance.

Hoping down from the web-line, Naruto holds his hands up, "Whoa, easy there kid, I came with him," Pointing towards his brother, "I'm that guy's brother, in our world when together, we're called, The Spider-Brothers, but separately, he picked the name Spider-Man, while me on the other hand, I go by **Wolf-Spider.**"

Miles' eyes widened, "Okay, that, is a cool name!"

Wolf-Spider looks around, "Let's get out of here and we can compare notes, maybe you can help me and my brother figure out what's going on."

So began The Spider-Brother's strange adventure, trying to figure out a way back home.

**The End.**

**There you have it, my idea of what would happen if the Spider-Brothers ended up in Miles' world, I only used the trailer from the end of the Venom movie, since I can see this happening with the three.**

**Again, I hope no-one from New York takes offence to what Naruto said, it's only apart of the story.**

**Anyway, if anyone is interested in adopting ether Spider-Brothers story, please let me know and we can sort it out.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Marvel.**


End file.
